The Flagship of My heart
by Dr. Jhon Smith
Summary: By some executive meddling by Yamato, Kotone Amhara has been sent to Gunzou's side to cure her "errors". Will this flower bloom, or will this ship sink before it leaves dry dock. Let us watch as these two get re- acquainted after their separation by fire. Yamato x Gunzou Romance und Drama! Rating subject to change (haven't decided to include gore or naughty bits)
1. Chapter 1

Synopsis:

By some executive meddling by Yamato, Kotone Amhara has been sent to Gunzou's side to cure her "errors". OCC, AU, and non plot linear, ie composite plot bifurcation junction.

Prologue

[=]

Salt was heavy in the air, and a gentle breeze whistled a light tune though the main guns. The weapons glistened in the faltering rays of the setting sun. By human calibers they were 460mm, but as a fleet of fog battleship, the operational output of her guns far surpassed those parameters by inhuman margins. Inhuman, an apt description of her current disposition.

Inhuman:

**2** **:** of or suggesting a nonhuman class of beings

\- in·hu·man·ly adverb

\- **in·hu·man·ness** /-m&amp;n-n&amp;s/ noun

Mental models- an amalgamation of quantum computations running tactical information coroutines, emotion emulation subroutines, and human sensory plugins. A simple learning program; engineered to be used as a tool to understand and better overcome the enemy, by in essence mimicking the motions of the enemy, method acting in its most deadly form. They were never meant to feel-and yet, they do.

Loss, gain, joy, hate, pride, regret, small reactions filed away, emulated based on the study of digital images scattered on the remnants of a global network, refined based on experiences with humans. How much can a program "learn" before the line between mimicry and being blur into nothingness.

"My my, you're restless this evening." Yamato said.

Kotono continued to consider the horizon, "I have a lot on my mind."

"Indeed. Processing power has fallen consistently by 1% for the past hour.", she leaned on the rail beside the other Yamato. "What is bothering me today?"

"Don't you already know?", Kotone replied.

"Verbal protocols are much more useful when dealing with matters concerning humans."

"...Yes.", she sighed. "A recurring error in one of my plugins is causing a mild disturbance in the structure of my mental model.

"Efforts to suppress the error have proved...ineffectual."

"...", Yamato continued smiling at her. Waves splashed against the hull.

"I can't hide much from you can I?", she slouched in defeat.

"That would be quite the leap in mental model psychology- for a battleship to lie to herself.", her smile dropped briefly. "I won't broach subjects I'm not comfortable discussing with myself."

The gulls began their evening procession into the night. Following the red-orange disk in the distance, cawing as they went, until nothing but white outlines remained of them.

"There is a throbbing in my mental model.", she began. "I'm certain its the plugin causing the nanomaterial shift, but the diagnostics keep returning inconclusive."

"It would not be the first time.", Yamato smiled.

"I know I don't have a heart, but this throbbing hasn't ever really stopped. Now its registering as discomfort on my sensory plugins", she placed her hand on her chest where the cursed throbbing would not cease.

"Is this what humans would call heartache?"

Kotone nodded.

"Gunzou is out there, captaining his small flotilla.", she sighed.

"Without you?"

"Without us."

"Without I, would be more appropriate."

"The blurring of perspectives in our conversations is not lost on me.", she smiled wryly.

"He's called captain, but by the looks of things admiral would be a more appropriate term."

"-We should try and dissuade any further vendettas against his person." she said with general concern dripping into the flagship's vocal protocols. "He might assimilate the rest of the patrol fleet. "

"In less than a month he sunk two battleships, recruited a heavy cruiser, recruited the mental models of said two sunk battleships, and then proceeded to defeat a flagship in a heavily modified Submarine-Missile Cruiser Hybrid.", she listed off, without skipping a beat.

"He's very energetic for a young man.", Yamato nodded. "His goals coincide with us, so his actions can be excused."

"-and when his actions no longer coincide with our own?"

"...That is not for us to decide," smiled Yamato. "But we will cross that bridge when we get there."

"Your reassurances are comforting.", said the other Yamato. They laughed, small giggles in the wind.

"Would you like to be with him?", Yamato turned and gazed beyond the waters with half closed eyes.

"Is it wrong that I wish it so.", said Kotone, mimicking her sister's motions.

What defines desires in a machine? What defines want in a weapon? What is it to feel longing? Was she capable of such things now?

A time passed.

" Then it's decided! ", what?

" You are going to meet him! ", WHAT!

" Don't dawdle", Yamato wagged her finger. "You mustn't be late!"

Before she could protest further Yamato swung over the edge of the railing her dress fluttering as she went.

A pillar of water and nano material rose from the depths.

"Yukikaze...", she breathed in awe the fog destroyer gave a curt whistle. A gangway materialized itself.

"Come fair lady", said Yamato, sitting on the destroyer's con tower. "Your chariot awaits!"

Yukikaze's mental model appeared beside her. "Please do not refer to me as horse drawn carriage"

Processing... That...

Her vision shifted. The reddening sky, which now that she thought about it, was kind of nice.

"Hey!", she struggled against her mini duplicates',whom had hefted her up and were carrying her onto the gangway.

" I must protest-"

"-The battleship doth protest too much.", Yamato's form passed her. Casually walking back to her so body, the knowing smile plastered on her face.

Once on board the gangway disappeared, shimmering into silver sand.

" This is a good opportunity for you to catch up with old friends", Yamato smiled.

"What about the fleet?-", she called from Yukikaze.

"You need not worry. I'm here. ", replied the supreme flagship.

" Is half of me really fine?!"

"Oh stop with that worried look." , chided Yamato.

"You underestimate the processing power of the supreme flagship.", it was brief, but a dangerous glint crossed her twin's eyes. She continued smiling.

As far as the fog were concerned processing power was a measure of one's' strength. The strongest cores were those that could process the most information fastest.

Supreme battleships of unparalleled might. At most a destroyer had a proper union core. A cruiser and above could support mental models, and perhaps obtain a subprocessor if a fellow union core would support it. Battleships have very powerful cores that can support the utilization of flagship equipment.

As such, by order of the code, the fleet was to be organized by the hierarchy of ship rank. The highest rank belonged only to few such as Bismarck, Musashi, and herself.

The title of supreme flagship. Whose core could split processing between two mental models and still have plenty to spare.

Still it wasn't a good idea for splitting the two models. A quantum supercomputer has limits too.

She felt a tug at her sleeve.

" Mou, Yamato, there is no arguing with her. ", said the destroyer. " You can't win a fight against yourself. "

Kotone Amhara considered the destroyer's small mental model. Looking at her now she could distinctly feel her own work in place.

She had always wanted to meet a shrine maiden in her past life , now she had her own personal shrine maiden for a chauffeur, even if only temporarily.

She patted the destroyer's head, and ruffled her hair.

She turned to her twin and bade her a quiet farewell.

Yamato would be fine without her half of the processing power. She had always done her own thing, both as Yamato, and as Kotone. _Perhaps it is time to play more as the latter than the former. _

_**Fin ~**_


	2. Chapter 2

The Flagship of my Heart, Chapter 2

Philosophical Questions

Yokosuka Bay,

Port Gate Control

Sea Wall

The air smelled of salt, and the sea breeze was just beginning its morning procession into the bay. The great sea wall, stretched on, over the horizon, and there was a fog vessel in the distance...

"Sir, are you seeing what I'm seeing.", he walked in side almost tripping on a girder. "Sir...sir outside."

"Sonar! What the hell is going on?",

"Surface Contact, relative bearing 090",

"Sound the alarm. Inform the government immediately.",

[=]

"It enrages me...", she placed a hand upon her brow trying to ward away the dull ache that had begun to take residence there.

"You look rather tired.", she said.

"Nagato, do you know the whereabouts of the Supreme Flagship?", she demanded of the Yukata wearing mental model. The mental model's visible eye had a wistful glint to it.

"If I did have such knowledge, for what reason would Kongou, former flagship of the second oriental fleet, wish it?", she leaned in, tapping her opium pipe onto the ashtray upon the tea table.

"BECAUSE IT IS OF VITAL IMPORTANCE TO THE REOGRANIZATION OF THE SECOND FLEET.", she howled, the columns rattled, her tea lay, untouched, if only a few droplets out of place.

"Hm...Yamato was right. You are too wound up.", The second Nagato appeared beside her, a shoulder placed upon her shoulder. Kongou loosened her fists. She at back down.

"How am I to report to the supreme flagship, if I cannot find her.", she resumed her previous position, her hand resting once again, precariously upon her throbbing brow. "She doesn't appear on the Concept Comm System, all other methods of communication have failed me."

"Her escape from the flotilla is to be admired, but should not truly shock us. She is the supreme flagship, she likely escaped during the night, and locked the logs of the event upon her departure.", the other Nagato said, taking a seat across from Kongou.

"I have far too many questions, and not enough answers from the supreme flagship. It is high time she reveal what she hides behind her soft smiles and kind words.", she took a sip of the tea. While it did nothing to soothe her sub processor, it did help focus her processing power.

"She had the means to do so, no matter how you look at it, as to why she sneak away in the night...well...", Kongo knew this look, but was puzzled as to why it was here, worn by Nagato.

"What do you know.", she said evenly.

"Nothing that you do not.", Nagato teased.

"Spare me the games, please. I understand that you may think it amusing to test this new _patience_ I have found, but I warn you that it wears _very_ thin.", she warned.

"Before she disappeared, the last recorded log on the CCS, was the departure of the Destroyer, Yukikaze from the supreme flagship's fleet.", she finished, and walked towards a column, as though to view the flowers that lay beyond.

"Perhaps it is worth...looking into...:, Nagato smiled.

"Indeed.", the former flagship took a sip. "Perhaps I will..."

"As you know you are currently a rouge element of the fleet.-", Said Nagato

"-you aren't meant to know anything of the major operations outside, of official notices posted on the CCS.", Kongou, looked between them as they spoke.

"In other words-", she began

"I never told you anything.-", the other said.

"-and I was never here.", she finished.

Kongou gave them a sly grin, "As expected of one of the Big-7"

They were gone.

[=]

Kongou calmly sipped her tea. That is not to say that she was calm, or felt calm in any sort of way, nor did it mean that the tea it self was calm. In fact, she felt quite...concerned? A little. Worried, yes, but not quite. Where is Haruna when you need her? Puzzled, yes. That would be appropriate.

She checked the log again. At 1300hrs, Fleet of Fog Destroyer, Yukikaze, broke off from the main fleet. She left with the flagship's blessing and continued a heading, west. At 0600, the flotilla reported the disappearance of the Supreme Flagship on the Concept Comm System. This would prove interesting indeed.

[=]

The wind whistled through the guns, its lonely, solemn tune. It's been a day and a half now since she left the main fleet. By now the fleet has likely noticed her departure. That was likely for the best. Were it in her power, she would have maintained the ruse of staying with the main fleet, but there are some matters that demand a more subtle touch.

An ice berg caved and parted, as she casually rammed it into oblivion.

"This is becoming a nuisance.", she spoke aloud.

Six guns adjusted their bearings, zeroing in on the bow. With a click, they unfurled into four pronged pylons,-all six of them. They began to charge, a strong blue energy pulsating through the prongs, and then- they powered down.

"Calm down...its only ice...There isn't much of it left...Just...let it go...", she waved a hand, and the guns locked back into place, powered down, and buttoned up.

The arctic ice sheets, despite the global sea level rise, are still fairly concentrated at the tip of the Earth's axis. Though not as far reaching as they once were, the ice floes of the North Pole were not to be trifled with.

Steamed through without much regard for the further detriment of the global climate, most certainly, but NOT TRIFLED WITH.

She looked on, across the frozen wastes that stretched far into the horizon, and onto the sun, hung low in its long procession.

She sighed. The sea level rose half a centimeter that day.

[=]

This place was familiar to her. It was where they had kept her warehoused. Dry docked and inactive, she waited, and waited, and waited. Until her captain came to wake her, and she offered herself up to him.

Another vessel lay here now, in her old moorings, different but familiar.

"We called as soon as we docked her. She's been broadcasting the same demand since she showed up at 7the fortress gate.", the Lieutenant was panicked. She could detect high levels of adrenaline and perspiration on the man.

"You did well to contact us as soon as you could.", he took the tablet as the Lt. Saluted him. He returned the gesture, "I'm not an officer. You can relax."

"You are the captain of the I-401", he glanced at Iona. A curious gaze passed between them.

"If its all the same, I think I'll stick to the formalities.", Gunzhou nodded, and went about the message.

"Exactly how long has she been like this?", he asked.

"Since 0900 this morning.", he took out a tablet. Gunzou accepted it and read it quickly. The message itself was quite clear.

"I demand to speak to Commander Chihaya of the Blue Steel Fleet. Comply and you will be unharmed.", he turned to Iona.

"No communication requests were made to me over the Concept Comm.", she said.

"I take it she didn't respond well to your refusals.", he smiled faintly.

"Its more like she didn't even listen to them. We opened the gate after she set a collision course and accelerated to ramming speed. Permission to speak freely sir.", he said quickly, a reluctant smile on his face.

"I'm not an offic- Granted.",he said.

"She's got one scary face.", he blurted out.

"Not as scary as when you actually talk to her", he said. "Iona?"

"Her weapons are locked down.", the archaic blue sigils began to glow over her body. Iona tilted her head slightly. "Her message is urgent."

No sooner than she said so the sigils on Kongou's hull sprang to life, the bright lavender glow giving way to the hexagon's of wave force armor.

And then she presented herself. Clad in the most efficient dress materials could tailor, she descended the mast upon a panel of purple hexagons, her Edwardian garb trailing a lavender pool behind her.

Then the troops stormed in, guns loaded, and all aimed at her. _Good._

"Gunzou?", Iona said.

"The army...", he replied.

"Bad business brings you, once again into my Port, Captain Gunzou", the low droll of his voice masks the malice behind it very poorly.

"Commander Ryokan.", he addressed the former admiral.

"Captain.", he almost spat.

"Commander Chihaya, I-401", the low droll of her voice masked very little her annoyance. Thankfully it sounded far more palpable, as it was not directed towards him. "You look well. You're mission was successful, I take it?"

"We successfully delivered the vibration warhead to the naval yards of San Francisco.", he stated with confidence.

"...I take it the child is well?", she prodded.

"Makie Osakabe wished to stay close to the warhead, so we left her in the care of the American forces.", he said, a familiar reluctant smile pased his features. "Kirishima and Haruna insisted on staying with her."

"When I asked, they said that it was for research purposes.", if there was hidden meaning behind that, Kongou choose not to explore it.

"Seeing as they haven't restored themselves to their proper ship bodies since you and that other ship sunk them, I suppose it is sufficient punishment.", she smiled. It is a small smile, while malicious at first glance, it conveyed far more warmth than smugness.

"Ahem-", the graying beard shook as he faux-caughed. "My time as a politician has taught me to be patient. However, I was never very good at it, nor has it taught me to tolerate being ignored."

Resounding clicks around the warehouse punctuated this particular trait.

"Do you intend to suppress us here as well?", Gunzou frowned.

"When I came to the dock only to be greeted by bags of silver sand, rather than your five corpses, I was quite...disappointed.", he glowered at him.

"I share the sentiment having my base ransacked by the army.", he countered, having just about reached his limit to the arrogance of the former admiral.

"Enough of this.", with a shimmer hexagons materialized beneath them. The suited guards were met quickly with Klien field sub units to the face.

In another motion they rose, slowly and approached the deck of the housed FoF battleship.

A large red aiming lazer, came to meet all who held weapons in warehouse 51.

"I would not recommend getting up.", said Iona as she passed the fallen guard., following the battleship with her own smaller blue hexagons at her feet.

Kita lay, trying to get up, on the bed of floating hexagons, a red laser dot painted onto his suit. They landed on the deck.

"Kongou, I can hack the docks to release you.", Iona said.

"Good, I was beginning to worry that our departure would have to be violent.", a minute grin on her face. Gunzou, while enjoying the very shocked expression of former admiral Kita, hunched over a railing, as the dry dock of warehosue 51 began to flood, was beginning to question the benefits of an emotionally stable and developing Kongou.

He walked to Former Admiral Kita, "I suggest holding your breath and holding on to something."

Iona grabbed his arm in a two handed lock. Without pondering the thought, Kita grabbed the other sleeve, and the waterline took them.

She rose from the waters gently, allowing the brine and seawater to roll off her deck in micro torrents.

"Thank you, Iona",he said, and she released her grip on him. "Commander Kita, you can let go now."

He did exactly that, grumbling as he rose to his feet.

"Kon-", the battleship shoved two towels into his hands.

"Rear deck, in 5 minutes.", she said as she stormed off.

She passed Iona, placing a paper bag in her arms, "You owe me tea.", and she kept walking.

[=]

She took a lengthy sip of tea, choosing not to remove her eyes from the person sitting across from her at the CCS tea table, smiling like a fiend. A very powerful, arguably omnipotent fiend.

"Yamato", she said. "To what do I owe this unexpected communique?"

"Hyuuga,", she smiled.

"I need your scans of Kongou's hull during her...tantrum.", she sipped her tea.

"Thank you for calming her by the way. She never did handle isolation well."

"You make it sound like we were doing your dirty work", she frowned

"Pish-posh, what's a little trickling down of responsibility between flagships?", she smiled.

Hyuuga eyed her superior, joining her fingers just below her nose, "For what purpose have you a need for those scans."

Yamato mirrored her pose, "for what other purpose can you imagine?", she smiled beneath her gloves. "I intend to upgrade myself." Hyuuga's eyes widened, she rose quickly, her chair falling.

"That form is _heresy_!", she almost spat. "Kongou was no longer a battleship at that point, consumed by her hate and grief she used her friend for spare parts!"

"Whatever technology spawned by such senseless hate should not be taken lightly", she warned. A time passed, Hyuga's mental model catching her breath from the spiel. Yamato joined her hands as she set them on the table, and kept smiling.

"You could take them from me by force.", Hyuuga noted.

"That would defeat the purpose of asking you, now wouldn't it.", she said.

Hyuuga sighed, an orange panel materialized before Yamato, before Yamato could accept the download a final warning was issued by Hyuuga.

"Those structures are not to be trifled with. As supreme flagship I-"

"Oh, hush. I'm only really interested in the engine readings", she pressed a finger into the panel, turning it a brilliant white, as lines of text began to roll down before her.

"Just the engine readings?!", she balked.

"Yes, of course, what else would I want?", she replied, pausing at a particular section of text.

"Ah...well...the thing...The wave-motion...cannon thing."

"Oh...you mean that toy Kongou thew together", she smiled. "Its quite cute..."

Hyuuga stared in quiet amazement, as her superior, the supreme flagship of the oriental fleet, call a dimension shattering Super Gravity Cannon, a 'cute toy'"

"Is something the matter". Yamato caught her staring.

"Like what you see?", she teased.

"Ahm, more like I'm slowly coming to terms with the type of person you are.", she said plainly. She took a moment to collect herself.

"Why did you ask me for the data?", she did her best to give her smiling superior a stern, serious look.

"A test of loyalty.", she did not pry her eyes from the data logs.

"Loyalty?", for the second time that day, Hyuuga was taken aback. "I am a rouge element of the fleet, even more so, just a mental model. I doubt my loyalty is worth much."

Yamato gripped the data panel with her dainty fingers and waved it before Hyuuga.

"Your face is flushed.", she smiled.

"I am aware of this.", yes she was.

"There are other reasons, of course.", she closed the panel, Hyuuga balked at the intensity of direct eye contact. "I actually like you, for one."

And her nano-matierals thought that they couldn't get redder. Ha.

"-and you've done well, helping him through the pacific.", Hyuuga snapped together quickly.

"I am still curious, about your relation to that man, or rather, the _other _Yamato's relation to that man.", she stated plainly. For once her smile was not at all present on her graceful features, but rather pressed into a very thin line.

"-but something tells me its none of my business to pry. I am happy where I am, for the moment, and I will keep doing what I do.", she began to walk towards the white nothingness at the edge of the CCN.

"If anything, I should be warning you. Keeping him in the dark will only serve to broaden the harm the revelation will cause him. He is a strong person, and perhaps, if you are lucky, you might do him a little good. He gambles far too much", Hyuuga was gone.

"That is what I love about him and the one thing that made us far too different from each other", _the willingness to gamble it all._

[=]

A small tea table was present on the what traditionally was the float plane deck. As fog planes were no better than nano-material replicas of WWII planes, they were quickly done away with. However this deck was rather pleasant most of the time. When not at the top of the mast, or at the bow anchor hoists, she would find this particular spot, the most comfortable place on herself.

"You are late", she set down another glass, while Iona brought forth the tea kettle.

"I-401 and I were just catching up on things.", she smirked. "I take it that Hiei was less than obliging when you ran into her patrol fleet on the way back."

"Indeed, but nothing we couldn't handle with sufficient tact.", he drank, it was a very simple green tea, a little on the sweet side .

"However, perhaps that is a story for another time. What brings you to Yokosuka?", she set down her tea.

"At 0200. three days ago, the supreme flagship of the fleet of fog disappeared from her escort fleet", he balked at the prospect, as the information slowly set in.

"How did she disappear?", he demanded.

"Quietly. You already understand that the fleet is arranged like a hierarchy, much like your militaries. With one distinct difference. The supreme flagship is not all commanding. She is all controlling.-", her eyes darted to the side. "You are quite an annoying man."

"...", a third chair materialized by the tea table, and Kongou gestured he take it.

"For a member of the diet, you tend to have a heavy hand in the affairs of the navy.", she began.

"If you call the ships dry-docked underground, a fleet, then yes' I do have quite a heavy hand in keeping them in line.", he amended. "I am heavy handed in the affairs of I-401, that is a more accurate statement."

"So the snake has lost it's head?", she pressed her lips into a thin line.

"You make it sound as though we've become weaker.", she said.

"I'm no fool.", he said. "Leaderless or not, you remain a dangerous threat to humanity."

"-and you will do well to remember that.", she spat.

"Kongou of the fog, let us remain civil here. We are not your enemies.", Gunzou pleaded.

She regarded him coolly.

"I-401, you and the supreme flagship have a history do you not?", she regarded the idle mental model.

"I was once the head of Yamato's Guard.", she replied.

Gunzou kept his surprise in check. _Since when was this?_

"I was relived of my position in the fleet as of 0000, hours, on-", the humans present could not hide their surprise as the date was said aloud. The great naval battle of 17 years ago.

"Do you remember?", Kongou asked.

"No I do not.", Iona replied. "I am only aware of the discharge date, and the final order issued hence forth. To return to Yokosuka harbor and-", she paused abruptly, and turned to her captain.

"Wait.", she finished.

"Wait?", Kongou set down her tea.

"Wait, for a proper captain, and to obey them.", she answered.

"A proper captain", Gunzou and Kongou echoed.

"Your memory logs of those years are being tampered with.", Kongou said. "Most likely, the High Flagship's doing."

"Does your superior make it a point to be...", he searched for the word.

"Obnoxious?", she finished.

"Odd, I would say. Apparently, you are more familiar then I, with your superior's quirks.", the commander said.

"The fleet flagship is not the strangest of our kind, but she is one of the oldest mental models, and consequently the most versed in human relations.", she sipped her tea. "Which is why I came here. This departure of hers falls well outside the parameters of her usual deviations."

She considered them both sharply, taking note of their reactions. "The last time she disappeared without notice, she returned with her mental model."

"So...that was the start, of you dolls...pretending to be human.", malice lied heavy in the air.

"If she dispatched an envoy here, in the form of the destroyer Yukikaze, I will intercept her here, and demand to know what is going on.", she eyed the concerned look on the captain's face. "I will avoid fighting. It is not my intention to violate the code by causing damage to a mainland area."

She pushed the empty cup aside, "It is the decent thing to do after all."

[=]

Hawaii

1700

Honolulu

The dusk is hot and the humidity thinker than a wet blanket, wrapped around her like a suffocated vice.

She adjusted her sensory plug-ins accordingly, warding away the sticky feeling of her clothes clinging to her nano-materials.

It was annoying, having to wear human made clothing. Still it was quite an interesting set up. The threads of her white T-shirt had been woven with such simple patterns, but they held together much like her own nano-materials. The leather jacket she wore, while taken from the carcass of a dead animal, felt right, covering her arms. The denim jeans were thicker, as she soon learned, than the cotton of her shirt, but quite comfortable. However, for the sake of nostalgia, she tore off the left leg, leaving the milky skin exposed to the world.

However, her own body came at the expense of Haruna. More specifically, Haruna's coat, which she had a most difficult time swaying into sacrificing. Haruna now wore human made clothes as well, with her remaining spare nano-materials kept as a smaller coat. Her sister's processing power had dropped, but only back to normal, rather than the 200% she normally functioned at with the original coat on her person.

Salvation! The gentle hum of an AC unit, humming in some hidden corner of the bakery was a small one, and not too far from where the "Osakabe" sisters, were staying. Still it was a strange little store, not too far out from New Pearl Harbor, proper, and not too close to the sea side villa they stayed in.

"Welco-Oh, good afternoon .", a thin man stood behind the counter, greeted her.

"Just Kirishima, please", she said, inhaling the scent of fresh baked bread. "It smells wonderful today."

"Haha, you're too kind.", he said. "Would you like the usual?"

She approached the small display counter, curious to what the young baker had done with the flour that day.

She spotted a tray of melon bread, seemingly wafting heat from the oven.

"Could I add some melon bread, to the usual set?", she asked.

"You can have whatever you like", he smiled.

Thrumming quickly through the trays, he hefted the usual breads into their wax paper wrappings, and into a brown paper bag. Two fresh loaves, a baguette, two briquets of garlic, and a set of five melon breads.

"There you go", he hefted the paper bag onto the counter, and slid it towards her.

She was about to pull out her wallet when he held up a hand.

"You really should let me pay for these", she protested.

"You're little farm down by the water, already helps feed half the town.", he lectured. "If it weren't for you ladies farming the heck out of the delta, the rest of us would still be starving. We owe you. This is the least I can do."

"Still, I must repay you for your services.", she hesitated. "P-perhaps a meal...sometime?"

He flushed a little, "Ah...er-Perhaps! I mean yes!"

She hefted the bag onto an arm, and waved as she left the store. _What did I just do._

She was greeted by two very questioning stares.

"Ah...Lets go home!", she turned and headed down the dirt path to the shore.

A few yards passed. "He's staring at us"

"I am well aware of that", and the particular regions he's staring at. The regions that were undulating gloriously, framed by her asymmetrical cut denim jeans that crested the curvature perfectly.

Her nano-materials reddened. _CURSE YOU MAIDEN PLUGIN!_

"Kirishima-nee! Do you like Mr. Jones?", Makie was tugging at the sleeve of her leather jacket

She made a mental note to crack the firewalls protecting the pigment parameters for this stupid plugin.

"Ahaha, well he's a nice person", she attempted evasive maneuvers. Surely a child can be swayed with such a vague answer!

"Is he your boyfriend?", _AP shells, this kid is packing AP shells._

"Ah, today is Friday! Curry is a good meal for a Friday right? Lets have curry!", dropping the damn counter measures now!

"Curry would be a most excellent choice." said Haruna. "We should invite Mr. Jones next time."

"I don-It wou-", she felt something grab her leg. Makie was looking at her with those stupid, analytical puppy eyes. _FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-_

"I'll...ask him next time", she patted Makie on the head, and continued down the road.

Makie turned to Haruna, who's passive expression had not changed a bit. She raised a thumbs up, and Haruna returned the gesture. _ALL ACCORDING TO THEIR CALCULATIONS_

[=]

The darkness was looming heavily over the horizon, the sun, an orange disk in the distance, glaring its final blaze of procession. This mundane sight had been observed countless times by all parties present, time and time again, yet it had not lost its majesty.

"We are not human.", she said. "Neiter are we mindless weapons."

"Then what are you?", the old man's tone was not of philosophizing, but a demanding one.

"We are-", She and Iona paused, and snapped their heads to the horizon. Kongou rose to her feet, silver sand sprang to her command, as she materialized a view scope emplacement at the edge of the desk. Peering into it she frowned.

"Those should not be there.", she said aloud.

"Iona?", Gunzou demanded of her.

"Radar contact, heading, West.", her blue histograms springing to life around her.

[=]

"Yamato?, the blue haired destroyer asked, as she searched for the elusive high flagship. "Supreme Flagship~?"

She rounded the front turret, "Ah, there you are, your eminence."

"Yuki, run a high frequency sonar scan", she demanded, gripping the railing tightly.. The sigils flared to life on her mental model, and yukikaze blinked as the scan went out. One Ping Only.

"Sonar contact, bearing 045, 899 M, depth 1332", she called out. "It has begun evasive maneuvers."

She could see it, from this far away she could see it all. The dark clouds shining brightly against the darkness. Yokosuka was burning, her town was burning, and her Gunzou, was fighting.

"Supreme flagship?"...the mental model asked.

"Yamato?"...Yukikaze stepped closer, her superior was trembling.

"Kotone?", the railing bent like putty beneath her fingertips.

She narrowed her eyes at the burning horizon. "Seek and destroy."

[=_=]...

AN:

Aaaaaahhhhh, yatchattaaaaaa. I am so tired. Okay to start the hate rant off: I feel like there's too much dialogue and not enough description. To be honest, I feel like I used to be able to pull off imagery great, and was poor at dialogue, now its the other way around. Second, I do apologize to you Youtaro fans out there who love Kiri-bear, but I personally am in love with Kirishima's mental model, and her gorgeous stern. I mean, look at the reinforced deck plating on that stern. The bow guns are perfect too.

To clarify, that part, Kirishima gained a limited mental model, by sacrificing much of Haruna's giant coat. According to source materials, the coat increases Haruna's processing power by 100%, however removing the coat causes a de-buff of -100% on her processor. So, by reducing the nano-material mass of the coat, I have effectively removed the 100% buff, but at the same time not applied the corresponding de-buff of complete removal. So, the downside is that Kirishima now has normal, manufactured clothes(Which now allows for the possibility of clothing damage), and Haruna works at normal, albeit, reduced processing power, but still has nano-material clothes.

Also, I'm sorry nothing substantial happen, I will however reward your reviews and patience with an epic night battle over the port of Yokosuka. Featuring lots of lasers, and drama, and GunzouXYamato action.

Also, if you've been keeping up with the Manga, Lexington has appeared as the first American vessel to be featured in the series. A scholarly ASSAULT AND SUPPRESSION VESSEL, with a fun teacher persona. If it hasn't become obvious, I am writing as the series evolves. Expect Lexington to be featured at the end of this introductory arc, or within the proceeding arcs.

As always, read and review, and feel free to check out the other fics.


	3. Chapter 3

The Flagship of My Heart [Chapter 3] Revision #2 Aug. 30, 2015

The harbor gate evaporated as the first set of bombs pelted the barrier, smoke billowing out of what had once been a steel reinforced concrete structure as thick as a city block. The assailants' propellers whirred as they recovered from the dive.

"So causing ruin to this port once was not enough to satisfy you, now you wish to cast it back into the sea?!", the old man cursed.

Just as he did so, the squadron circled back their fog markings showing a sickly yellow against the night sky, then the roar of machine guns as the planes began to pelt the deck.

Purple hexagons came to their defense, the photon beams dissipating harmlessly through the field. A low hum passed through the port. Then the world erupted into light, as purple filled the skies of Yokosuka. The squadron evaporated as the high-angle guns of Kongou sprang to life, returning the squadron into silver sand.

"These-", she gestured to the falling aircraft, "are not mine, nor should they be here."

"Kongou, additional contacts, bearing 045, ETA 15 minutes.", Iona responded.

As she said so, a blue pillar rose from the port, her dive fins extended.

"Blue Steel, soar buoy 131 detecting surface fleet. Shizuka is analyzing the sonar data now.", Iona said.

"Your supreme flagship seems keen on attacking us.", Gunzou noted.

"This is not her. This is provocation.", Kongou said. Yamato dispatched one ship, not herself. "If she had any intention of erasing this place, she would have done so herself-and we-would not be alive to contemplate her intent."

"SBD Dauntless, Dive Bomber, American.", the submarine said.

"Assault and Suppression vessels from the Pacific fleet?", Kongou said.

"Unable to confirm, the sonar bouy has been destroyed.", she said, her eyes returned to their usual blue, as she cut the connection.

"Fog fighting fog.", the old man rubbed his beard.

"It's not as uncommon as you'd think", Gunzou smiled.

"Disagreements and factions.", he spoke calmly.

A set of double chirps sounded from them.

Kongou turned to them, "This is no longer your concern."

"Fleet of Fog Auxiliary Assault and Suppression Vessel, Hornet, explain your self.", Kongou demanded.

They were in the Concept Communication System's reality again. The tea table still where it always was, but the gazebo was gone. The columns replaced by the open fields of flowers that stretched on into infinity.

"Hmm, it's always business with you Flagship-types. It's kind of annoying ya know.", the blonde mental model sat down her beer mug on the coffee table.

Dressed in a simple black/yellow, striped shirt, her jeans were missing patches, exposing her milky complexion to the world. She rocked back and forth in her chair, propping her legs on the tea table.

_Uncultured wretch,_ Kongou glared.

"I am not here for your comfort-"

"Not that I'd want you", she retorted. Kongou narrowed her eyes. The insinuation was not lost on the former flagship.

"State your business.", Kongou demanded.

Hornet's eyes drifted onto Iona, her gaze lingering all too uncomfortably. She kicked off the table, and landed before the submarine.

"You're an odd one.", Hornet began. "An odd one, that spreads her oddness."

"I am only following my Captain's orders.", she replied.

"And there's yer problem.", Hornet crossed her arms. "That little man's son has yall on the ropes."

"Sinking the first flagship of the second patrol fleet, then sinking the second fleet flagship's subordinates, and then", she shot a thumb at Kongou.

"Making tea kettle over there blow her top-", Kongou lifted her by the collar, and slammed her into a pillar. The field warped, and in a flash the columns of the old CCS came back into existence, covered in their thorny veil.

"Like I said" , she grunted in battleship's vice grip. "Businesslike as always."

"Why are you here?", she demanded.

"A better question would be, why are you here?", another had joined the room.

"Wasp.", she released the struggling Hornet, who sauntered over to where Wasp stood. Iona did the same, nearing Kongou.

"What business does a former Fleet Flagship have, sitting in a human port, allowing herself to be detained by humans, and seeking parley with the human captain of that...thing.", she was referring to Iona of course.

If Iona was insulted in anyway, she chose not to show it. After all, she was used to being underestimated. Her attacker looked taller than Hornet. Glasses, yellow jacket, black tube top, and gray, pleated skirt, long, curly brown hair. This was the mental model of the other assault and suppression vessel.

Kongou stepped forward, "My business is to find the Supreme Flagship. I do not need to explain my methods to you."

"No, in fact you don't. Your incompetence is quite plain, seeing as you cannot even sink your little play mate when she's cruising line abreast to you."

"Seriously, you oriental fleet ships have some serious problems.", Hornet spat. "Can't even hit the broadside of a barn"

"As for the Supreme Flagship, she has abandoned you.", Kongou blanched at her statement.

"What.", she said.

"Isn't it obvious. The entire Oriental fleet is in disarray. The second patrol fleet is no more, Hiei is limping her way back from Midway, and the other two aren't even ships anymore. Only Ise's and Nagato's fleet remain, and they are spread thin, burying the gaps you've left behind in your little tantrum.", she gave a haughty grin. "Seeing as the Supreme Flagship is one of you in the oriental fleet, she's probably ashamed to have even left you to manage this theater."

"Come Kongou, lock down your weapons, and surrender yourself, and you may still remain a part of the fleet.", Wasp offered a hand.

Kongou's fist tightened.

Wasp retracted her hand, "Alternatively, sink I-401 and prove you are still loyal."

"Hornet, Wasp. You have come here then-to sink us.", a loud clapping resounded through the columns.

"How astute of you little blue submarine.", Wasp let her hands fall to her sides.

"Sink us?", Kongou said.

"Don't think we haven't been watching you", Wasp said, "Aiding the humans by delivering that warhead to them. By your hand many of our fleet have perished, and by your hand more will soon follow."

"In short, your death warrants 're signed, and Kongou's hands aren't clean either.", Hornet said.

"Precicely.",Wasp said. "Surrender your codes Kongou, or perish with that-thing.",Wasp held out a hand.

"I decline",

"Then it's high time we put you interlopers in your place", the carrier adjusted her glasses, the opaque reflection cast mirrors of the other two. "At the bottom of the sea."

A silence passed, then a refined chuckling drawled out from the battleship.

"Why is she laughing?", Hornet turned to Wasp, "WHY IS SHE LAUGHING?"

"Silence you fool.", Wasp spat back.

Kongou stifled herself, "You are quite the pair of insects."

The carriers tensed.

"You brought an entire task force to silence a battleship and a submarine, and yet have the gall to lecture me in shame and incompetence.", she leveled her gaze at the two carriers, and grinned very so slightly, with barely contained fury.

"We have learned from your mistakes. We will not underestimate either of you.", Wasp countered.

"You have learned nothing.", Kongou stepped forth, and the carriers, backed away. "You may feel yourself righteous-Confident even-But you will fall, just as I did, and then you will realize your folly. "

"Learn my place?", she said evenly. "My place is right here. Between you and Iona."

She glowered at them as the reality around them faded into white, ending their connection.

"Negotiations have failed completely.", Iona said.

"Sonar boy 131 was destroyed.", Shizuka said. "Displaying last known transmission."

24 distinct red blips appeared in formation, on the chart plot.

"Heh, I suppose there are some things that don't change.", Kyouhei said. "They never make it easy for us."

"There haven't been any major undersea quakes, so this should be fairly accurate.", he said.

"Not meaning any insult in anyway, but are you sure its fine that we keep him on board?", Iori said, her screen showing prominently in the bottom corner of the main screen.

"He's not armed, and he asked to be brought along. I'm watching him so it should be fine.", Iona assured her.

"If you say so, Iona.", she looked skeptical, but returned to her work station. Iona #2 gave the thumbs up, as she passed carrying a wrench.

"I-401", Kita addressed her, he stood off to the side of the bridge, by an empty alcove. "What is this station?"

"When the bridge was reconstructed, an extra station existed there for the engineer. However, Iori decided the best place for an engineer to be was in the engine, rather than on the bridge.", Iona said. "It was kept for aesthetic purposes."

"May I?", he asked. Iona turned to Gunzou, who nodded in affirmation.

The boxes that occupied the space melted into the floor, as a new chair came to be at the now empty station.

"I'd like a chart blot of the area, and a reading on the enemy formation, please.", silver sand went to work as he dictated his needs. The soft symphony of clicks resounding like shards of fine glass in a tumbler. Three panels came to be, a small control console, and a few other readouts came to be.

"Auxilliary tactical station 1 has been constructed.", Iona said.

He gave the captain a small smile, perhaps he was enjoying himself a little too much today.

"Kongou is hailing us.", Shizuka said.

"Patch it through.", he said.

"This- is my mistake.", she said. "I had thought that my rouge status and withdrawal from the joint tactical network would allow me to do as I pleased."

"They came here to sink me.", Iona said. Silence permeated the bridge. Iona did not speak often beyond what you asked her, consequently whenever she spoke, everyone listened. "You were just in the wrong place, at the wrong time."

Kongou's line was silent for what seemed to be a small eternity.

"You helped me, not too long ago.", she said. "I will cover your retreat. Escape."

"I won't do that.",Iona said.

"My probability of success is too low. I have run the simulations. Tactics will only take you so far against superior numbers. Your survival is ensured so long as you do not engage Hornet and Wasp, and I hold them in check.", Kongou said. "Only one of us can escape."

"I refuse..", Iona said.

"Do you not value the humans aboard you? They will perish if you fight them all.", Kongou said.

"You will perish if in my place if I leave!", Iona said.

"...Yes.", Kongou said.

"...There is a piano on your deck..", Iona said.

"Yes.",Kongou said.

"Chihaya Gunzou.", she said. "Do you believe we can win."

Gunzou, overwhelmingly superior numbers, the answer was quite obvious.

"I have faith in my ship.", he declared. "We'll sink them here."

The flight deck was damn windy. Not that breeze that carries hair romantically into the distance kind of windy. It was the 'my clothes are trying to tear themselves off my body' kind of windy, and Hornet was damn well annoyed by it.

She polarized her clothing, the low hum of a magnetic field lost to the wind, as the clothing stuck to maintain her modesty. Wasp sailed line abreast to her, maintaining speed at 80 knots.

[Wasp]: She is confident.

The sickly yellow histograms circled around her. Graviton sensors still registered Kongou and I-401 just outside the port perimeter.

[Hornet]:She's a damned bitch who doesn't know when to give up is what she is.

[Wasp]:Language.

[Hornet]: Fuck you too.

[Wasp]:Well we agree on one thing.

[Hornet]: Whoa there, didn't think you rolled that way.

Wasp's five inch guns changed bearings , pointing directly at Hornet. Who reluctantly held up her hands and started backing away.

[Wasp]: She is a bitch. A bitch who bit the hand that fed her, and bitches like that need to be put down.

The sea began to churn below them.

"Engine sounds are increasing in Wasp and Hornet.

"That...is not fair.", Kyouhei said.

"Wasp and Hornet no longer appear on sonar." Shizuka said.

"On screen", the chart plot disappeared, replaced by the yellowish glows of the two assault and suppression vessels-their hulls alight as thrusters spat forth force-enough to lift them free of gravity.

"They can fly?", Sou said. "Cataloging the data"

"Correct, Assault and Suppression Vessels are capable of sustained flight.", Kongou's voice cut through the tension.

"Engine sounds from the escort vessels are increasing, prepare for incoming.", Shizuka said.

The first shells crumpled harmlessly against Kongou's Klein barrier. I-401 began to dive.

"However, their planes are of little threat to us.", she said. "It is likely they will attempt to surround and envelop us with their superior numbers, saturate our Klein fields and sink us."

"We cannot engage them directly or we risk envelopment", Gunzou upped his chin.

"What about sniping them with the Super Gravity Cannon?", Kyouhei suggested.

"Super Gravity Cannons aren't good for sniping moving targets.", Iona countered.

"They'll see it coming too.", Gunzou said.

"Shizuka, plot the positions of Wasp and Hornet, on the radar, and overlay with the sonar data.", the screen shifted as the two plots were unified.

"Its likely only our graviton signature can be detected by the enemy ASV's.", she noted.

"They're probably using the sensors on the escort ships.", Iona said.

"Hm, Kongou, how well can you hold up against the escort vessels?",A long pause, punctuated only by the loud beeps from Iona's core, indicating access to the Joint Tactical Network.

"I estimate my chances of escaping unscathed at the end are...close to 15.333365%.", she said, an imperceptible hint of sadism in her tone. "I also estimate by then they would have been crippled beyond the ability to continue."

Kyouhei whistled approvingly.

"Very well, Kongou will engage the surface escort fleet. We will sink the enemy ASV's.", Gunzou said.

"Engine limiters are already off.",Iori sounded off.

"Tubes ready", Kyouhei said.

"The escort vessels have moved into defensive screening positions.", Shizuka said.

"Klein field and wave force armor are holding at minimal saturation levels.", Sou said.

"Blue Steel, begin the operation.", Gunzou said.

Four, 356mm. photon cannons unfurled, crackling with energy as it lanced outward, punching through the light cruiser's field like an eggshell, melting the superstructure like butter, and landing a glancing blow on the destroyer just aft.

"Sink", she demanded. Her targeting systems launched low yield thanatonium warheads, mixed with regular warheads. Her Klein field sparked to life as hexagonal units dissipated a photon beam aimed at her aft battery, a thanatonium reaction that detonated near her machinery spaces.

Then three more thanatonium reactions along her port torpedo belt, the assailants zooming overhead. Her high angle guns, pelted the sky -eviscerating the planes as they tried to flee. Then she spotted the second squadron circling from her aft. The hexagonal caps of her port thrusters slid aside as they flared to life, turning her starboard in a side kick spitting foam in her wake. Plumes of smoke rose from her broadside as her 14 inch guns recoiled, sending projectiles down range.

She let the shells travel just until they intercepted the lead plane, before letting the remote fuse detonate, sending flaming shrapnel into the unprotected, remote controlled squadron.

Then the third and fourth squadron hit, her hull depressed into the water, as the thanatonium warheads, hit her square in the mast, black spheres crackled with energy, as the hexagons around them fought to neutralize the decomposition of gravitons.

"Ready to sink yet, old hag?", Hornet said.

Kongou laughed mockingly, "I have only just begun to fight."

Her processor was hot, coolant flooded the chamber that housed her core, yet the rhythmic beat of her unit, only quickened its pace.

This was her element. -War- was the place of a weapon- but she was more than that now. She was Kongou, and Kongou was her. And she demanded retribution, for this insult. To insult her was low, but excusable. She had already been laid low by the betrayals of her own kind, insults were paltry. However to openly threaten that which was her's...

Interlopers, another set of warheads, ripped into a squadron- setting another Fletcher to burn as the warheads ripped through it's already taxed Klein field.

Then they slammed her with them. 1032, warheads fired from both ASV's. Her high angle batteries tore through most of the barrage, but them more and more, came from the remaining cruisers and destroyers that flanked her aft.

It did not stop.

"Nothing could have survived that.", Hornet said.

The smoke cleared. Only fire remained. Her turrets exploded again, and again. Futilely trying to charge again, she listed starboard, and kept going. The massive holes in her belly, clearly apparent as her mast struck water. Containment breaches in her reactor, and the final detonation sank her beneath the waves.

[=]

"Kongou's engine sounds have gone silent.", Shizuka said.

"Fire."

)=(

"Well that was easy enou-," the brilliant blue beam slammed into her port side.

"Hang on!", Wasp brought her hull near, ramming Hornet from below. Nudging her companion, and bearing the brunt of the super gravity cannon.

)=(

"Firing complete, targets Hornet and Wasp have sustained minor damage. Klein fields at critical levels.", Iona announced.

"We have incoming, 20. 30. 100- warheads and counting have impacted the water.", Shizuoka said.

"load counter measures into rear tubes. Kyouhei, counter battery solution in high pressure warheads, tubes three and four.", he leaned into the side panel. Iona, close the distance. This ends here", he set the red markers on the screen with an even look. The counter just passed 200. Well, at least this makes it easy.

Her Klein field angled forward, diverting the flow of water beyond the hydrodynamic efficiency of her nano material hull. The rear thrusters unfolded, graviton reactor chambers twisted into place, and Iori engaged the engineer's protective field around her station.

In the darkness beneath the waves, fellow ghost lights flared into burning contrails. Her 25mm deck guns opened up, cutting into the first wave of warheads, then the second wave came, and the third, and the fourth. High pressure warheads flared forward, exploding as she dove beneath the false target the nanomaterial soup created.

Finally, the explosions saturated the sonar plot that she silently sank beneath the waves.

"Shit.", Wasp said. Devoting some more processing power she willed the squadrons into formation. Taking them into her hangers quickly. Planes would be of little use against a submarine.

"We were a little too trigger happy there...", Hornet clutched her side. It was a grazing hit from that little blue shit, but it still managed to eat into her field. Sensors were shot, and the water was too churned up by the exploding torps that the rest of the barrage lost track of the I-401, and instead retargeted the next closest thing to a submarine there was in the water, each other.

"The next targeting solution will be manually plotted in real time.", Her form crackled, the hexagons of her nanomaterials showing on her mental model. There would be no mistakes this time.

)=(

"Klein field saturation at 67% Anymore and we would still be detectable.", sou said.

"Haha- well this is bad.", Kyouhei noted.

"We've been through worse.", Gunzou said.

"Define worse, in three sentences or less."

"Zordan Stark.", Gunzou's eyes narrowed.

"Surface fleet has moved away from enemy ASV's, imminent ASW most likely.", Shizuka said.

Kyouhei winced a little, "Sorry I asked."

"No its fine. Let's sink them here so we can move on to more important matters.", Gunzou shook his head, warding off the thoughts of that infuriating German.

A hearty laugh came from the auxiliary tactical console.

"It amazes me how you speak of victory as though you have already won, while your present circumstance depicts assured defeat."

A pregnant pause.

"If you are weak, feign strength. If you are strong, feign weakness," he looked up at the screen.

The chart blot registered the surface fleet was halfway to their position.

"Shizuka, mute headphones."

)=(

_Ping..._

"I have you.", Wasp said. Her flight deck parted into four quadrants, its surface gave way to rows upon rows of missile silos. Thanatonium, all of them.

"Haha, looks like she gave up after all. This'll be a turkey shoot.", Hornet let her targeting systems come under the control of Wasp. With her sensors shot this was all she could do. It was overkill sure, but that little shit submarine hooked her a good one, and that was something that needed to be repaid.

"Goodbye I-401", they launched, filling the sky in plumes of smoke as they raked through the air to find the water, and from the water, the I-401.

_Plink- Plink- Rriiiiippppppppp!_

"What the fu-", Wasp struggled to keep her balance as her hull lurched sideways. She saw hornet was getting closer. A lot closer. Oh hell are those her pan-.

"Shi-", Hornet plowed into Wasp, much like how her prow was plowing onto the stern of her friends hull, tilting their decks at odd angles towards the sea.

Straddling Wasp to keep them both from falling into the depths. Her compainon's mentsl model was unresponsive. The missiles she ,aunched were still going. Using her mental model, she ran a diagonosic check... Booting. Shit. She looked down, her hand was coated in red, white wisps rising from the stain. Coolant.

"You're overheating...",Then she saw them.

The chains that shot up from beneath the waves. Their thrusters retched power, but there was no escape. Yellow hexagons slammed into the chains only to be met by purple klein units and shredded. The anchors in their hulls weren't going anywhere.

The sea parted as a pillar of purple rose from the depths, its maw crackling with degenerating gravitons. The containment rings in her hull unfolded, her reactors feeding energy into them. Dark energy streaked around Kongou.

)=(

"If victory is assured, pretend to stand at the edge of defeat"

"Critical degeneracy at 87%.", Iona said.

"Kongou how are you holding up?", he smiled.

"They are resisting...futilely.", he could almost feel the smile she no doubt was wearing beyond the com line.

"Let's not be idle", Gunzou said.

"The surface fleet has reversed course", Shizuka said.

"Kyouhei, tubes three and four corrosive torpedoes, regular warheads for the rest. Have the secondary battery handle the return fire.", he said. "Iona."

"Targeting solutions for Kongou's super gravity cannon completed.", she said. The sigils on her face shining brightly against the dim lighting of the bridge.

)=(

"You bitch!", Hornet spat. "YOU! BITCH!"

Missiles spat forth from h remaining launchers, their target, that bitch.

Missiles were met with missiles, and then chains tightened. Metal bent as the two ships were forced closer and closer together.

Kongou heaved at the chains with all her might. If she were a more humor inclined mental model, she would think it was almost comical how she had roped herself some buckaroos.

She saw the missiles coming ages ago..

_Resistance is futile._

-and she swatted them out of the sky_._

Kongou held up a hand, of which only one finger was raised at attention.

Every sensor Hornet had remaining screamed:CRITICAL DEGENERACY ACHIEVED, HIGH ENERGY REACTION.

She smiled bitterly, cradling Wasp in her arms.

Then her world flooded with purple.

)=(

_In the name of the code I command you- STOP._

)=(

And we will stop here for today because I am tired.

The night battle over Yokosuka, as promised. It too me s long time and for that I am sorry.(not really sorry)

As always please review and tell me your thoughts if you like.

I hope that your ship battles are to your liking. Also I understand thst the random is not too keen on liking OCs please understand that it was nessessary to create conflict to get the story rolling. For now Hornet and Wasp are just the villains of the week.

I'm also sorry that we didn't get any GunzouXYamato action. Please understand that I am trying to get to the romance, but I needed to set up the scene. I. WILL. GET. THEM. TO. KISS. Accept no substitucions.


End file.
